Sealing the Unknown
by xxpatixx
Summary: After Cross Academy burns down Kaname takes YUki to his home and take care of her when his parents ant home only he his servant and his cosine know will they keep it as a secret o will someone tell. what new secrets will she lead about kaname?
1. Chapter 1

hi there!! i adotption this story from  
Sarisha Duchess of Dreams. and i will try my best to keep this story going...

i do not own vampier knight or this chapter.

* * *

The rain fell upon the castle. There was a knock at the kitchen door. A servant awaited for his master to arrive with a girl in the kitchen to help them make their way throughout the castle unnoticed. Toko opened the door to let Kaname in.

Kaname was wet. He held a girl in his arms wrapped in his coat. Toko noticed how tightly his master held on to the girl. Toko took a lantern in his right hand.

" Are all the servant's in their rooms?" Kaname asked.

"Yes, Kaname-sama, they are." Toko replied. "Now please follow me. We must hurry and go unnoticed to an empty room I had Mrs. Madori prepare for the girl."

" Did you tell Mrs. Madori that she will be caring for the girl while am not around."

"Yes,sir, I have informed her."

Kaname followed Toko through the castle. All the servants were in their rooms. They moved past all the halls quietly on foot. Toko led his master to a room at the highest floor of the castle. The floor Yuki's room was on was a floor that had been abandoned for many years. At the very end of the hall the three came to a door. Toko opened the door and stepped back so his master may enter with the girl in his arms. He then closed the door behind him.

In the room their was a small twin size bed Kaname laid Yuki down on. Next to the bed sat a lady in a chair who looked to be in her 50's. She stood up and curtsied.

"Goodevening, Kaname-sama." Mrs. Madori said.

"Hello." He replied.

"Is this the girl I shall be caring for." She said starring at the girl. "She is human. I hope you know what you are doing. If anyone shall find out she is here they may start to question where your loyalties lie."

"I know what I'm doing. It shall be them who will question."

"I know you well. I did raise you as a child."

"Please get her into some dry clothes and dispose of her wet ones."

"Yes, sir."

"Come, took we must leave."

As Kaname and Toko left the room Mrs. Madori made one last remark.

"You are quit taken to the girl aren't you Kaname."

He looked back at her and said he was.

Toko and Kaname made their way to the lower parts of the castle so some who may have been curious of where their master was would not start getting suspicious.

Yuki shook her head. She moved the rest of her body. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. Yuki saw heard the door open and saw a women carrying a tray filled with food. She tried to remember what had happened.

"Yuki, where are you."Kaname yelled.

"I'm over here."

Kaname followed the sound of her voice. He found her trapped in a corner. He moved the pieces of scraped that had fallen. When he had moved everything she ran up and clung to him.

The smoke was worsening and begin to thicken. The flames of the fire where getting closer to the level they were on.

Kaname wrapped Yuki in his coat and pick her up. The fire had reached the exit. There only escape was to jump out the window.

"Close your eyes. What ever you do don't open them and hold on to me very tightly."

Yuki did as he said and kaname jumped from the building window. He ran far from the school to get away from the fire. As they reach far from outside the school gates the both looked back. Yuki had saw Cross Academy burning in the flames of the fire then she collapsed from the lack of oxygen. Kaname could hear that her heart beat and breathing was becoming slower. Then yuki was not breathing.

He laid her on the ground and began to do CPR. He pumped her chest then breath in to her chest. When his lips met hers he felt how cold they were becoming. Several more times he continued to do it until he saw her chest moving up and down on it's on.

Yuki sat up and then Kaname wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him. He was afraid her had lost her.

Yuki felt his warmed as she washed the rest of the school burn away as it begun to rain. She then collapsed gain but this time she was still alive. Kaname had to take her away some where safe a place he never expected to return so soon.

He carried her way as the rest of Cross Academy burned away to ashes.

Yuki remembered seeing the school burn away. So far she knew she had to been the only survivor and tat the Headmaster and Zero had to be dead. She could not cry not now. Not in a place she didn't knw where she was.

"Your up." Mrs. Madori said walking over to her in bed. "Now how about something to eat."

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry." Yuki said. She turned her head away from Mrs. Madori.

"I don't think saw. Now out of bed. Come." She said pulling out a chair from under a table. "You are going to eat even if I must feed my self."

Yuki stood, but stumbled. Mrs. Madori had to help Yuki walk over to the table. She sat down and looked at the food.

Mrs. Madori had brought her chicken and vegetable soup with some warm tea. Yuki spooned the soup.

"Don't just play with your food. Eat it."

Yuki started taking small bites. After she finished eating Mrs. Madori left the room and took the tray away. Yuki walked over to her window and looked out. She saw a dark rainy sky. There was not much to see from the heavy fog surrounding the castle. She looked at what she was wearing. The clothes she had on before had been removed and replaced with a simple purple short sleeve dress that hit her knee. She sat down on the bed. She thought of where she could be.

Mrs. Madori entered the room holding a pair of slippers. She walked over and bent down to place the shoes upon Yuki's feet. Yuki looked down at her.

"What are you doing.?"

"You must have shoes to walk around, my dear."

"Where am I"?

"When you see the master he will tell you. "?

When Mrs. Madori spoke Yuki saw her fangs. She jumped.

"I was wondering when you would notice my fangs. You have no reason to fear me or the master."

"Who are you."? Yuki asked.

"I'm Mrs. Madori. I'm to care and watch over you."

"I'm yuki."

Mrs. Madori stood up and moved towards the door.

"Come, dear, it is time for you to meet with the master of the castle. Follow me."

Yuki stood from the bed and they left the room and begun to walk down the hall. Yuki saw many old paintings and sculptures in the hall covered in thick layers of dust.

"You are to not leave this floor unless I'm with you."Mrs. Madori said.

"Why." Yuki asked puzzled.

"There many people who work here are vampire and will not treat you kindly as I and the young masters personal servant. Before you know it they'd have their fangs in that deli quite neck of yours."

Yuki remained silent and followed Mrs. Madori to the wing of the castle where the master lived.

Toko stood outside the door to wait for Mrs. Madori and Yuki.

Toko was very surprised when he saw the girl. One glimpse at her and he understand why his master took an interest in her.

"Yuki this is Toko."

"Hi", Yuki said to Toko.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Yuki." He replied with a bow.

Yuki was confused her had referred to her as a lady of higher station. She thought Yuki would have been enough.

Toko stepped behind the door he stood in front then stepped back out.

"You may now enter see the Lord."

Yuki was about to meet the Lord of the castle who they kept referring to as their master. She walked right through the dark wooden doors alone that led to their master's room.


	2. tears of sadness

ok here is a the next chapter, hope yup like it and rember to RR sorry if it so short

i do not own vampire knights , now i most go cry:(

enjoy

---------------------------------------------------

Yuki enter the room Yoko shut the door behind her. Yuki looked in the room and saw that it was an old fashion tip of room there was a large bed and a tables and dresser she looked over to the window. Her eyes fulled with teaser, she was happy to see who it was. Standing by the window was Kaname. He smiled at her and walk to get and held her.

"Kaname... what am i doing here?" Yuki asked him not sure of what else to say. She cried in he shoulder.

"I brought you here Yuki. I dont know were else to take you,." He said as he picked her up and carried her to his bed. He lad her there and then lad next to her. He held her tie petting her head.

"Kaname-sama were is the headmaster and zero? A..are they.." She couldn't finsh her thought. It was just to haed to say the word yuki eyes fulled up with tears again of the thought of the Headmaster and Zero die.

" I dont know yuki." Kaname said Yuki began to get a littler tired and said

"I hope they will be ok..." and with that Yuki feel asleep in Kaname arms. minute late Kaname also slept...--------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok there you go sorry if it is short. tell me what you think so far,

if you review i will update sooner.


	3. Aoki

ok here we go the next chapter this is alot longer then the last pleas tell me what you think By Reviews

i do not own vampier knigth but if i...

* * *

Yuki work that evening to find herself in Kaname arms. She stoop up and tried to get off the bed but Kaname just gaped her wasn't and pulled her down again .When Yuki open her eyes she saw that she was on top of him. There were so close. 

"Yuki while you here I don't want you to go out of your room with out me, yoto or Mrs. Madori and when am not here you may not leave at all understand?" Kaname asked her

Yuki nodded "Yes but why-."Kaname then hugged her and said "My Dare Girl there are only vampire here and they will do anything for some flash blood and if they see you alone they will take average of that. So pleas it will ease me to know that you will not go any were without me, or Mrs. Madori and Yoto. "Kaname said this time a little more worried

"Yes Kaname I promise that I won't leave my room with out you or the others." she said as she close her eyes, she always like being with Kaname. Kaname felt the same way. After a while Kaname asked

"Are you hungry Yuki?" Yuki left her head up and nodded a littler.

"Yes a littler." she answered Kaname stood up and so did Yuki he took her to her room and gave her some new cloths. he wanted for her out side of her room door. When she come out she blush and asked

"What do you think Kaname-san" Kaname looked at Yuki he had given her a pure whet dress. It was open in the back and the selves were long and open in the sides. it looked like the kind of dress that they would wear in the old en days. Kaname loved the dress on Yuki she looked so beautiful. Her hair was down as always.

"You look great" he said as he torch the side of her face.

"Thank you Kaname-san" they then walk to the kitchen. Yuki and Kaname sat down; Kaname was right across for Yuki. "Um Kaname why dint you sit here next to me?"

"I would rater sit were i can see you. Yuki." he said as the food come in." a vampire the come in and looked at Yuki

"What is a human doing here?" he asked Yuki looked at him and tired to smile at him. He had black hair and he had dark blue eyes. He looked a little like Kaname.

"She will stay here for a while Aoki. And you better not do anything to her or ease." he said as he gave him a dearly look.

"I see. So my cuz has a new littler play toy. find then." this made Kaname mad

"Don't talk like that to Yuki is no toy." Kaname said as the savants come in.

They served the 3 of them. Aoki sat next to Yuki he studded her. He could see why his older cousin liked her. She was quit pretty, and he loved her neck. After they eat Kaname walk to Yuki and helped her up.

"Come Yuki lets go out for a while, he said Yuki nod

"Good bye Aoki-sama" Yuki said as she left with Kaname. Aoki nodded to her

"Yes good bye Yuki for now anyways..." Aoki wisped with an eviler smile on his face


	4. i love you

ok i update so hope you guys like it and remember to review!!

* * *

Both Yuki and Kanamewalk to the garden. They saw that there was a full moon . Yuki looked up at it enjoying it. 

"Wow this is so beautiful Kaname-sama" she said as she looked at the rose.

"Yuki you don't have to call me sama, we known each long enough to just call me kaname. It would make me happy if you did." he said as he lifted her chine up. Yuki blush and looked away as she said

"Ok kaname- kun." she shyly wispred Kaname smiled.

"That better." he let her go and picked her a rose ,and handed it to her. Yuki took it and poked her fight on the thorn. Kaname could smell her sweet sweet blood. he took her hand and lited the blood. Yuki blush like crazy.

"you should be careful Yuki you don't want anyone to take you by surprised and drink your blood..Now do you?" he asked giving Yuki a mystery's and sexy smiler. That made her blush even more. he then laughter. The same laugh that he use when she was little.

"You truly are too incense some times Yuki. like a little girl." he said. Yuki drop the rose and just turn and walk off. "Yuki are you mad?" Kaname asked as he chaste after her, Yuki began to run and Kaname.

As she ran Yuki could feel treas come down her face.

"Little girl that all he seem me! he see me as a child." Yuki though. this broke some what her hart she had feelings for Kaname and he just said that she was like a little girl. As she said down some steps she trip and fell down but before her fell to the ground Kaname get her.

"Yuki open her eyes to see that she was now in Kaname's arms.

"can you stand?" he asked Yuki nodded she tried to Stan but her ankle was twisted. "here lets sit down he said as he carried her to a bench. they were both quit. Yuki walk the water fatten as Kaname asked

"are you mad Yuki?" Yuki don't say anything. she want mad she was disappoint that the only guy she ever had feelings for saw her as a little girl. Yuki then shock her head.

"Then what is it?" he asked. he get closer to Yuki and put his arm around her.

"It's just.. that...I...I...that is is tat all you see me as? is a little girl?" she asked him.

Kaname was taken a back. "No Yuki i see much more then that. it to hard to say in words but i can do something to disgrace it."

"what is that then." Yuki asked Kaname smilered and led in and kiss her.. for a moment Yuki don't know what to do but then he gave in and kiss him back making deepening the kiss. Kaname pulled Yuki even closer to him. and Yuki raped her arms around his neck. they then stop for air.

"I love you Yuki." Kaname said

"I love you too" Yuki said as he kissed her again.

Enter of them know that there was someone watching them fom afar..Someone who was going to try split them up...And make Yuki is own...


	5. sara

ok I updated sorry for taking so long hope you liked it please review and tell me what you think sorry if it's so short

I do not own vampier knigth

* * *

After all the kissing Kaname cared yuki to his room. and layed her on his bad as he watched her sleep. There was then a nok on his door and in come his cosine Aoki. He smiled when he saw YUki on the bed sound asleep. 

"She seems so peaceful. you lucky your parents wount here kaname am shue that you told them if they tell them she here you'll kill them right?" Aoki asked

"What is it that you want?" Kaname asked him calmly

"oh nothing just want to tell you that Sara Shirabuki head what happen to that school of yours and will be coming here... I wanter dose YUki know about Sara?" he asked

"NO and you better not tell her." Kaname said with claching teeth

"OH i wanter what she would think when she finds out. I mean everyone knows it. Its only a matter of time that she finds out." Aoki said looking at the sleeping YUki "And when she dose she will think that you were only after her blood. I wanter who she'll tun to when that happens." Aoki said with a wicked smiler "She such is beautiful she like a light here i wanter how long it'll take to take that light out? You better take good care of her kaname you never know someone may just take her always from you." this made Kaname blood bole he had had enough of his coionse he took a hold of Aoki's arm and took him out

"Dont you dare go near her. If you do I'll take care of you once and for all." Kaname said as he shut his door. he then when to his bathroom and change in different clothes. he walked to his desk and did some paper work. around sun up he went back to Yuki and sleeped with her he hoped that she would never know who sara was and he hoped that she would stay by his side no mater what. but maybe that was wish-full think...


	6. old friend

**__**

Ok here is an update sorry this is so Shout!! The next one will be much longer I promise!! So don't worry I will update soon…

I do not own vampire knight

Yuki work the next day and found that she was in kaname room. She tried to get up and move but something hold her waist. She turn to see kaname he pulled her closer she blush red and he was now on top of him.

"don't leave Yuki just lay here for a while longer." he mummer in her ear. Yuki looked at Kaname in the eyes.

"ok" was all she could do as she slept in kaname arms once more…

Later that day

Kaname took Yuki back to her room and told her he was going to cheek what he could learn form the fire see if the headmaster and zero where ok….Yuki nod and promise that she would stay in her room. Yuki waited for a long time . She watch TV as she waited and ended up sleeping…

With kaname

Kaname was at the runs of Cross Acanamy to see if he could find the headmaster and zero's body's. As he looked thought the ash he head someone coughing. He followed where the notches was and found that there was someone in the rubber. He was surpish to see the person there but know that Yuki would be happy to see her old friend. He pick the prison up and went back to Yuki….

**__**

I know not much happen in this one but can you guess who kaname found? It could anyone. If you guess right you get a cookie and candy


	7. yoir come back!

**ok here the next chapter hope you like it!! and if any of you have anyideas for the next chapter then just pm or reviwe and tell me**

**i do not own vampire knight now am going to cry!!**

When kaname got back he found that Yuki was asleep hje put down her friend and went to her.

"Yuki wake up I have someone here for you," he said Yuki woke up and saw him . She smiled

"what is it kaname?" she asked him kaname pointed to the girl on the sofa. Yuki jumped out of bed and ran to her.

"Yoir where did you find her is she ok?" Yuki was so worried about her friend

"I found her in the runes of the school she ok just need rest and food I'll tell Mrs. Madori to come and help with you her. Now Yuki I need to talk to you first. "what is it kaname?" he asked

"you see Yuki my grandmother is coming to see us and you or yoir can not come out of this room with out me ok. If she finds out that 2 human girls are here she will be out rage. Don't worry thought Mrs. Madori and Toko will come and take care of both of you when I can't Yuki you have to be strange after she gone am going ot go to the hoplites and see what I cant find about the headmaster and zero. And don't worry I won't let anything happen to you or Yoir." Yuki nodded she know that this was for the best and she could never say no to kaname now all she had to do was to clean up yoir, Mrs.Madori come In after kaname left and helped Yuki. They had gotten alone quit will and Mrs.Madori took a liking to Yuki and could tell why kaname card so much for her. She was a lot like kaname in someways but in others she was like a small child her kindness was that of a saint and her smile was full of love and hope. Yes this girl was something eals. Once Yoir has all claen and change Mrs.Madori went to get some food for her and Yuk. As Yuki waited for her return she hard Yoir stiring

"where am I?" she asked as she stood up.

"Yoir am so happy your up!" yuki said happly hugging her friend

"Yuki is that you omg am I die and you're here to greet me?" she asked as Yuki laugth a little

"no your live Kaname found you and broth you here. Am soo happy your ok." yuki said

"but where are we this place feels scary yuki." Yoir said as Mrs.Madori come in with the food

"I see she is awake. Here is the food Yuki-san." she said as she smiled as she did Yoir saw her fangs.

"VAMPIER!!" She yelled and passed out on the flood.

Yuki went to her and sight

"put the food on the talbe I'll take care of her." she said Mrs.Madori did as she was told and left the room… Yuki put Yoir on bed and waited until she woke up.

****

****


	8. dream

**hi there sorry for taking so long to update but here it is am trying to update all of my stroy so here is the frist grop of them and i hope you all like it. plaese tell me what you think **

**i do not own vampre knigth**

Yuki waited for her best friend to wake up once more but she feel asleep as will.

**Yuki dream**

Yuki was in a dark room with fog all around her.

'it's almost time.' she head as she turn

"who's there?" she yelled as she kept turning but there was nothing

'you know who this is.." it said

"no I don't who is it?" she asked out lode

'but I been with you all your life.' it said Yuki stared to run but only ended up trap.

'you can run from me yuki …"

"how do you know my name?" she asked

"how Yuki you know who I am or do I have to show myself?" it asked al suddenly there where mirrors all around her it was a maze she try and get out but she count.

"so do you know who I am now?" it asked her it sounded like she was behind yuki she turn to see a mirror inform of her, all the others turn black and when into that one then her reflex smiled back at her and said

"that right am you." it came out and yuki looked at her it was her but with longer hair.

"And soon I will be out of here and be out there then you will know how it feel to be trap in your own body for 15 hell whole years!" it yelled at she went to yuki but she woke up. Once she was up she saw Yoir up

"Yuki are you ok? What wrong?" she asked

"Oh Yoir am so happy your Ok I was so worry I so happy." Yuki said hugging her friend

"ya am happy your ok too but where are we?"

"we are at Kaname's caster don't worry they won't hurt us he won't let them but we cant go out of the room with out him ok." Yuki said to her friend, her best friend nodded .

"But yuki what about Zero and the headmaster and the others?" she asked her

"I don't know Yori I really don't know but I think they are ok but am not such kaname went to see If he could find any one and he found you am just happy your OK but I think you should take a bath the bathroom is other there and then you can eat it looks like Mrs. Madori came in while we where asleep and broth me food as will and she broth clothiers for you but go on to the bathroom for the bath I'll tell you everything after your done…" Yoir did as Yuki told her and head to the bathroom as she left Yuki there alone to think of her dream.. It was the same dream she would get once every year she never know what it meant or if she could believe in it since she only had it once a yare but it feel so real how could she not. But then again it was only a dream right that all that it was…

**With kaname**…

Sara came in to the house and saw that kaname was wafting for her.

"kaname my boy how have you been?" she asked as she hugged him

"am find grandmother but what do I do I have to your visit?" Kaname asked

"Kaname the dark one will be coming here soon you need to be at the really she will come and destroy the world if her host is not strong enough. To hold it back" she said looking at kaname who looked like he could care less.

"kaname you must take this serce you never know when that best could come out and we should find the girl who has it in her and try and do something she cant let it out of her." Sara said she looked scared

"Grandmother please its just a story you use to tell to scare me as a boy. " he said shouting his grandmother off.

"oh kaname if only you had an open mind where did we go wrong with you?" Sara asked

"nothing I just don't believe in that like I do and I never will." kaname said not waiting to hear what else his grandmother had to say….


End file.
